El Comienzo de una Vida
by alsev1987
Summary: Después de leerme Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte me quedé con ganas de por lo menos un capítulo más donde se pusieran en orden todos los personajes....esta historia es ese intento de capítulo ¡¡¡¡¡¡SPOILERS!
1. Los sentimientos de Ginny

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA**

Estaba arrodillada sujetándole la mano a una chica que recordaba de un curso más mientras esta susurraba llamando a su madre, cuando le pareció oler la misma fragancia que oliera en clase de Pociones al principio de ese año con Slughorn, pero descartó la idea, Harry no podía pasar por allí sin decirle nada. Un apretón en la mano le hizo dejar sus pensamientos, la chica a la que sujetaba la mano estaba pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada porque ya no podía articular palabra, pues su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir, a Ginny se le heló el corazón y su pensamiento fue directo a Fred, a Tonks, a Lupin…..Poco a poco noto como la mano de la chica dejaba de apretar la suya y solo entonces se permitió derramar unas lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que de verdad Fred no volvería, ni tampoco Tonks, ni Lupin, ni todos los compañeros caídos, y lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta de que aquello no había terminado aún, no temía morir, pero no soportaría que cualquiera de su familia, ni Hermione, ni Luna y sobre todos Harry, y sin embargo era él el que más papeletas tenía…..ella no sabía que mientras razonaba todo eso, Harry estaba pensando una última vez en ella, ya que segundos después en el pecho del chico impactaba una haz de luz verde.

Decidió levantarse para volver con su familia, la necesitaban, pero también quería hablar con él, Harry tenía que saber por si algo pasaba que ella lo había esperado, y que lo esperaría siempre, que no era un amor pasajero, que ella había tenido la suerte de encontrar al hombre de su vida a los 10 años en la estación de trenes. Entro en el Gran Comedor y enseguida se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, su familia estaba pendiente de Ron y Hermione y estos con la cara completamente desfigurada negaban con la cabeza, sin pensarlo alzo la vista hacía el reloj que había en la sala y para su desesperación el plazo dado por Voldemort había pasado hacía poco más de 20 minutos, sin embargo, no había habido ningún ataque….su cabeza empezó a atar cabos y entonces se dio cuenta que de la persona que se había enamorado no dejaría que más murieran por su causa, la desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre primero, después con los de su hermano Ron, y por último con los de Hermione y supo que ellos estaban pensando lo mismo, Harry había ido a reunirse con su destino y ella no había podido despedirse de él.

Mientras todo se le amontonaba en la cabeza, una voz fría resonó en el Castillo y conforme iba hablando ella iba perdiendo poco a poco parte de su corazón con las palabras, reaccionó cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó corriendo a su lado, seguida de Ron y Hermione. Ella salió corriendo también detrás de ellos, no escuchaba nada, solo quería ver si todo era mentira, que Harry no había muerto, pero lo que vio hizo que sintiera un puñal atravesar su corazón, Hagrid sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Harry y Voldemort estaba lo más próximo a la felicidad que ese ser podía estar…..solo una palabra salió de su boca y la repitió dos veces: ¡Harry! ¡Harry, pero no obtuvo repuesta, la última esperanza de que él estuviera vivo se había ido y con ella su cordura.

Voldemort hablaba y de vez en cuando oía a su hermano Ron como lo retaba, incluso vio el movimiento de Neville y como quedó completamente a merced del Señor Tenebroso, pero ya nada importaba, solo quería venganza, venganza por la muerte de la persona más maravillosa que había conocido.

En el momento en que vio como Neville cortaba la cabeza de la serpiente de Voldemort supo que era el momento de luchar otra vez y así empezó a mandar hechizos contra los mortífagos sin ningún tipo de piedad, había perdido lo más importante y nada haría que eso curara, entonces la vio, y la sangre le hirvió, Bellatrix estaba de pie mandando chorros de luz hacia todas partes y le plantó cara junto con Hermione y Luna, pero no era suficiente, era demasiado poderosa y sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear, vio como Bellatrix la apuntaba y supo que era su final, pero algo protesto en su interior, no era su momento, y con un pequeño salto hacia un lado salvo la vida, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a su madre como nunca antes la había visto en la vida batiéndose a muerte con esa despiadada mujer. Cuando Bellatrix mencionó a Fred, Ginny supo que había cometido el error de su vida, segundos después Molly Weasley acabó con la más fiera seguidora de Voldemort, pero entonces temió por la vida de su madre porque el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado se giró hacía su madre, su mundo se hundía más porque sabía el desenlace, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando escuchó su voz, al segundo siguiente vio como la Capa de Invisibilidad caía por los hombros de Harry y desde ese mismo instante supo que ya no tenía que temer por él, porque lo veía en sus ojos, Harry verdaderamente poseía los instrumentos necesarios para acabar con Voldemort.

No se perdió detalle de la conversación que mantuvieron los dos mientras daban círculos uno alrededor del otro, pero aún así no puedo despegar su ojos castaños de los ojos verdes de Harry, estaba vivo y todo iba a acabar….cuando Tom Riddley cayó al suelo corrió para abrazarlo, sabía que aquello era el comienzo de una vida……


	2. Una Conversación Pendiente

**Una Conversación Pendiente**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban bajando por las escaleras de caracol cuando se empezaron a dar cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado desde la última vez que habían estado los tres solos. Cuando llegaron al pasillo Hermione se paró y Ron y Harry se quedaron mirándola esperando algún tipo de reproche por algo que ellos habían pasado por alto…

-Oh chicos!- dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se lanzaba a los brazos de los dos atónitos chicos.

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos, sin que se escuchase más que los leves sollozos de Hermione. Ron le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba palabras de calma al oído, mientras, Harry los abrazaba por los hombros y sonreía pensando en todas las peleas, los celos escondidos y sobre todo las miradas que desde hacía años sus dos mejores amigos se habían hecho, y ahora, por fin, justo cuando sus vidas corrían peligro, había decidido perder sus miedos. Deshizo el abrazo, el brazo de Hermione terminó de cubrir el cuerpo de Ron y a sollozar sobre su pecho, mientras su amigo le miró y le sonrió a Harry, los dos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente con las personas que más le importaban en esos momentos. Todo el sueño que tenía se le había esfumado, en su cabeza solo había sitio en ese momento para cierta pelirroja.

No sabía muy bien porque pero se dirigía hacía la Sala Común de Gryffindor, una vez llegó allí la señora Gorda le sonrió y dijo:

-Un año sin verle señor Potter, por lo menos ha valido la pena – y mientras le sonreía un poco más añadió.- Ella te está esperando dentro, suerte- y le dejó pasar.

Cuando entró en su Sala Común, que tanto de menos había echado durante ese año, vio como en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea habían unos intensos ojos castaños que lo miraban, Harry sonrió pero un momento después su sonrisa se apagó porque Ginny se estaba acercando hacía él con el dedo índice levantado señalándolo y en su cara se notaba que tenía encima un monumetal enfado.

- TU! MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- después de eso Ginny le metió una guantazo a mano abierta- SE PUEDE SABER COMO TIENES EL VALOR DE HACERTE EL MUERTO, QUE NO…..- pero no acabó la frase porque Harry había posado un dedo sobre sus labios, y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, y una sonrisa se les fue dibujando poco a poco en la cara, se estaban dando cuenta que todo lo que se habían echado en falta durante ese año iba a acabar….

Perdóname Ginny, pero era la única manera -dijo Harry

No se si era la única manera, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí- dijo Ginny

Otro silencio, tenían que procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, poco a poco sus

manos se fueron juntando hasta encontrarse, Ginny sonrió y bajo la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas, mientras Harry cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, solo entonces se permitió soltar unas lágrimas, por todo el miedo que había pasado, por ese recorrido hacía la muerte, por haber vuelto a ver a sus padres, a Sirius, a Lupin, también por Fred, por Tonks, por Colin….Ginny volvió a levantar la mirada, soltó una de las manos y limpió las lágrimas de Harry, le partía el corazón verlo así, a saber todo lo que había pasado. Lo abrazó, como nunca antes lo había abrazado, como desde el momento en que lo vio muerto pensó que no podría abrazarlo, y Harry lloró, lloró como nunca había hecho, y nunca volvería ha hacer, y supo que solo podía desahogarse de esa manera con la persona que lo estaba haciendo, Ginny lo entendía, lo complementaba, lo apoyaba…..

Te debo muchas explicaciones Gin- dijo Harry una vez se hubo tranquilizado

No me debes nada Harry- dijo Ginny- Bueno algo si que me debes…- y

sonrió como solo ella sabía sonreír.

Sin más Harry la besó, como esa última vez en el cuarto de Ginny, y los dos mientras se besaban intentaban expresar todo lo que sentían, todo lo que no había cambiado, todo lo que había aumentado entre ellos mientras habían estado separados.

Cuando se separaron fueron a sentarse en el sofá donde había estado Ginny y continuaron hablando, contándose todo lo que habían hecho (cuando Harry le contó lo que había pasado en el bosque, Ginny se arrepintió del guantazo que le había soltado momentos antes) una vez terminaron de contarse todo lo que habían hecho con una amplio resumen se dieron cuenta que llevaban tres horas hablando. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, un beso mucho más tranquilo, sin prisas, tenían días, meses, años, incluso una vida por delante…

Ginny, ¿te gustaría volver conmigo?- dijo Harry. Ginny se acerco un poco a

sus labios y besó el labio inferior de Harry.

Eso es un si?- dijo el chico con una cara de felicidad suprema. Y por toda

respuesta Ginny movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con la mayor sonrisa que le había visto en la vida.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, que estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con ella acurrucada en él, y solo entonces, cuando había dado un pasito hacía la felicidad, pudo dormir tranquilo, el día había sido muy largo y eso que tan solo era mediodía.


	3. Cuídala

**Cap 3. Cuídala**

Algo lo despertó, seguía tumbado en el sofá y Ginny seguía acurrucada en torno a él mientras lo abrazaba con firmeza. Se colocó bien las gafas y para su sorpresa en el sofá justo de enfrente se hallaba la Sra.Weasley y su marido, una sentada y con los ojos hinchados, mientras que el Sr.Weasley estaba sentado sobre el posa brazos con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de su hija acurrucada sobre Harry.

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que el chico había despertado, hasta que este, intentando no despertar a Ginny, se coloco bien las gafas.

- Harry, hijo mío- murmuró la Sr.Weasley, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro- Creíamos….cuando te vimos….oh Harry gracias a Dios que estás bien- pero Molly Weasley volvió a sucumbir al llanto.

Arthur Weasley parecía completamente ajeno a esa conversación, aunque cuando su mujer empezó a llorar le pasó un brazo por la espalda en señal de apoyo. Estuvieron unos minutos así, en silencio, el Sr.Weasley solo tenía ojos para su hija, y Harry miraba alternativamente de Ginny a su padre.

Cuando Arthur levantó la cabeza, Harry se estremeció, nunca había visto esa mirada en aquel hombre, no era una mirada de ira, tampoco de cariño, más bien no sabía que significaba esa mirada, pero otra voz se escuchó antes de que Harry o el Sr.Weasley pudieran decir algo…

-Vamos Arthur cariño, es Harry, quien mejor que él para nuestra pequeña, además, tu mismo lo dijiste el día que Ginny metió el codo en la mantequilla: "seré completamente feliz el día que Harry se fije en nuestra pequeña"- imitó esto último como si lo estuviera diciendo el Sr.Weasley.

Tanto Harry como el Sr.Weasley miraron hacía Molly, mientras ella se quitaba las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y sonreía todo lo más que podía a su marido y al chico que consideraba un hijo. Harry volvió la cara de nuevo hacía el Sr.Weasley, que estaba haciendo lo mismo en ese momento…

-Entenderás mi postura cuando seas padre de una niña como la que tienes encima ahora mismo Harry, de todas maneras quiero pedirte un favor, CUIDALA, nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyaros a los dos, porque eres como un hijo para Molly y para mi, pero los únicos que podéis haceros felices mutuamente sois vosotros. Es el consejo que me dio mi padre cuando tome la decisión de casarme con Molly, y ahora te lo doy a ti, porque te llevas lo más preciado de mi casa Harry. Me alegro de que seas tu de todas maneras hijo- una vez terminó de decir esto a Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar porque un melena pelirroja se levantó de su posición y corrió hasta abrazar a su padre. Ginny había escuchado toda la conversación y su padre había conseguido emocionarla.

El Sr.Weasley se levantó mientras aún abrazaba a su hija, y miró directamente a Harry a los ojos, pero esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, Harry también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a las palabras de Arthur. Durante todo el tiempo que estuviera con Ginny no haría nada más que intentar hacerla feliz. La Sra.Weasley también se había levantado, y se dirigió hacia Harry para darle también un abrazo. Estuvieron los cuatro en esa posición durante un poco de tiempo, entonces Ginny le dijo a su madre:

-Mamá, ¿me lo devuelves?- el tono de Ginny era aún un poco somnoliento,

debido a que hacia solo unos minutos que se había despertado.

Todo tuyo hija mía- dijo Molly con una medio carcajada.

Molly volvió al lado de Arthur, y Ginny con su carita de ángel volvió hacía

Harry, que la miraba embelesado, lo abrazó por la cintura y los ojos castaños buscaron los verdes, cuando se encontraron no pudieron más que sonreír. Volvieron a mirar hacia donde momentos antes se encontraban los padres de Ginny, pero ellos ya no estaban, poco a poco Harry fue descendiendo y Ginny alzándose un poco de puntillas, hasta que sus labios contactaron, como si estuvieran sellando un pacto, un pacto que momentos antes había formulado el Sr.Weasley.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, pero esta vez no durmieron. Hicieron el tonto, se besaron, se terminaron de contar lo que habían hecho, se dijeron todo lo de menos que se habían echado, y muchas veces, no hacía falta decir nada, les sobraba con mirarse a los ojos. No supieron cuando rato había pasado, solo que estaba oscuro fuera, cuando de repente la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió ruidosamente en por ella entraron Ron y Hermione, que parecían dos lapas mientras se besaban frenéticamente. Ginny soltó una carcajada con el consiguiente "lo sabía", Harry se puso a reír y Ron y Hermione aunque un poco sonrojados, sonrieron ya que también se dieron cuenta que Harry y Ginny estaban en una situación que denotaba que habían vuelto…

-me alegro por vosotros- dijo Harry con la máxima sinceridad que había en él- porque vamos en el viaje se veía a kilómetros-añadió sacándoles la lengua a los recien llegados.

-no es de los únicos de los que te alegras verdad Potter- susurró Ron, intentando hacerse el amigo ofendido, pero no pudo contener la risa. Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse, pero de repente callaron, sabían que la felicidad completa volvería con el tiempo, pero ahora les tocaba honrar a los que habían caído defendiendo su causa, aquellos que habían pasado a una mejor vida para que sus seres queridos pudieran disfrutar de un mundo en libertad.

-será mejor que bajemos, es casi la hora de cenar, y mañana serán los entierros-dijo Hermione

Los demás no añadieron nada, sabían que su amiga tenía razón, se les esperaba un día muy duro anímicamente, pero también sabían que a partir de entonces comenzaría para ellos todo un mundo nuevo, mucho más tranquilo y sin tantos sobresaltos, porque como bien había dicho Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore "había tenido suficientes problemas para toda una vida".


	4. Tributo

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. Tributo**

Los cuatro entraron en el Gran Comedor, y el murmullo existente en él se apago por completo. Todos los miraban, y en las caras de los presentes no se podía adivinar muy bien cual era el sentimiento que querían expresar, una mezcla de dolor, felicidad, cansancio era lo que se reflejaba en los rostros de todos aquellos que les miraban. Tras unos segundos de ese silencio, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y acto seguido empezó a aplaudir, lo mismo hicieron todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Ginny se separó de él y también se unió a los aplausos, los tres se quedaron en el centro, sobrecogidos, sin saber que hacer, era lo último que esperaban que sucediese.

La profesora McGonagall les hizo señales para que se acercasen a la mesa de profesores. Una vez llegaron a su altura su seria Jefa de la Casa Griffindor sonrió como nunca antes la habían visto sonreír. McGonagall levantó la mano pidiendo que pararan los aplausos, se aclaró la garganta y puso su varita sobre su garganta…

-Recuerdo el 31 de Octubre de 1981, y un sentimiento parecido me recorre el cuerpo, el que no debe ser nombrado había caído, a manos de tan solo un niño de 1 año, pero la perdida había sido terrible, sus padres, Lily y James Potter, habían perdido la vida salvando a ese niño. Eran, se suponía, las últimas victimas del que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort-la gente aun se estremeció al escuchar su nombre- pero no fue así- Harry vio como los ojos de Neville brillaban, y como su anciana abuela le pasaba un brazo por la cintura- Fueron tiempos de mejoría en la comunidad mágica-continuo la profesora- pero de tremendos errores por nuestra parte. Se condenó a gente inocente, como Sirius Black y sobretodo se subestimo al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Solo una persona nos advirtió que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Lord Voldemort volviera, nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore siempre nos dijo a sus cercanos que el que no debía ser nombrado no había muerto completamente, y pese a que pensábamos que eso era imposible, como siempre Albus Dumbledore no se equivocaba. Volvió, y con él volvieron los asesinatos, el miedo, el dolor, las perdidas de los seres queridos, pero hoy podemos decir que no ha sido en vano, podemos gritar al cielo que verdaderamente somos libres de la amenaza de Lord Voldemort, podemos decir que el niño que vivió, el elegido, o simplemente Harry a vencido, y no me queda más que agradecérselo, porque por lo que muchos piensen, él ha sido probablemente de los que más a perdido en esta guerra. Se quedó sin padres y obligado a vivir con sus tíos, que nunca lo trataron como si fuera su familia, por el camino perdió todos los apoyos que podían allanarle el camino, sin embargo hoy este chico nos ha dado una lección a todos, con tan solo 17 años dejó atrás una infancia que nunca tubo para enfrentarse a la vida que ningún adulto habría deseado, y sin embargo ha salido victorioso, y no porque grandes hombres hayan estado detrás de él, sino por gente de su misma edad, ellos construyeron su propio futuro, y yo como profesora suya me siento enormemente satisfecha por como los he visto luchar por su libertad, morir por sus seres queridos y llorar por los que han muerto por una convicción, que el mal no tiene cabida si los hombres y mujeres buenos combaten contra él- La profesora McGonagall se giró hacia él y con la misma sonrisa que antes añadió en voz baja para que solo lo escuchara él- es tu turno señor Potter.

El Gran Comedor se quedó conmocionado por las palabras de la profesora McGonagall, y antes que pudieran reaccionar Harry empezó ha hablar:

-No merezco ningún tipo de aplauso, ni alabanza, porque si se me hace cualquier ceremonia a mi deberíamos hacerla para todo aquellos que habéis luchado en esta guerra, a todos aquellos que hemos perdido. No sería justo si no nombrase a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger, ya que desde mi primer año en Howarts han sido los mejores amigos que pueda tener, me han seguido hasta el final, pese a que durante el camino el peligro ha sido inimaginable, quiero también agradecer a toda la familia Weasley, que para mi siempre será mi familia, porque como tal me han tratado, a los miembros del ED, en especial a Neville, Luna y Ginny- Harry dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella y solo pudo sonreír cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron- a todos los que hoy aquí habéis preferido luchar antes de entregarme, y también a un hombre que todos creíamos como un traidor, pero que fue todo lo contrario, hablo de Severus Snape, que probablemente fue uno de los hombres más valientes que haya podido conocer. Por último a los caídos, la persona más sabia que jamás he conocido me dijo una vez que para una persona organizada, la muerte no es más que el siguiente paso, y por fin esta madrugada he conseguido entender esas palabras, en ocasiones morir por algo, o por alguien, vale la pena, y eso solo lo entiendes cuando se te plantea la opción delante. Ninguna muerte ha sido en vano, porque aquí estamos, celebrando la libertad, por ello y para terminar quisiera un aplauso por todos y cada uno de los que murieron para que el futuro de sus seres queridos fuera mejor……

El Gran Comedor rompió en un inmenso aplauso, y Harry recordó mentalmente a James y Lily, a Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Hewid, a Ojoloco, a Dobby, a Lupin, a Tonks, a Fred, a Snape y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, todo había acabado, pero las heridas provocadas por sus muertes tardarían en curarse.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los Weasley y se sentaron con ellos para disfrutar de la cena, tan solo un día antes estaban llegando a Cabeza de Puerco y ahora todo había acabado.

La cena discurrió tranquila y todo lo animada que se pudo, estaban otra vez dispersados, entonces Ginny sintió como una voz muy conocida le susurraba al oído:¿te pierdes un ratito conmigo pequeña?

Ginny sonrió y desapareció también debajo de la capa de Harry, se besaron apasionadamente, y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, y a lo mejor, si les quedaba tiempo hablarían de algo.


	5. Hacer lo Correcto

Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. Hacer lo correcto**

Harry despertó tranquilamente, se colocó sus gafas y miró hacia la cama de Ron como tenía por costumbre, en ese momento se dio cuenta que probablemente ese seria la última vez que se acostaría en su cama de Hogwarts. Sonrió, no podía hacer otra cosa, los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado en su escuela, su casa. Se levantó y fue en dirección hacia el baño, Dean Seamus y Neville seguían también durmiendo, así que no le quedaba más que arreglarse y bajar a la Sala Común, el día que se les esperaba era demasiado duro, y quería estar a solas durante aunque fuera un rato.

Una vez bajo a la Sala Común vio como el Sr.Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y el nuevo ministro de magia en funciones, Kingsley Schacklebolt, hablaban. Harry llegó hasta donde estaban los tres, y esperó a que repararan en él.

-Contigo queríamos hablar Harry-dijo Kingsley- creo que tienes que dar tu opinión acerca de un asunto.

-Es un tema delicado muchacho, y debe ser tratado con completa discreción-dijo Arthur.

-Hoy se oficiarán los funerales por las víctimas de la última batalla, pero hay dos cadáveres conflictivos- agregó McGonagall.

Harry se quedó callado durante un momento, sabía a quien se refería, ya que los mortífagos muertos durante la Batalla habían sido enviados todos al ministerio, sin embargo, el cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort estaba aislado en el aula de Transformaciones bajo protección de la Orden de Fénix y de los profesores, y el otro era Severus Snape, que según imaginaba Harry, nadie sabia donde estaba, salvo él, Ron y Hermione.

-Severus Snape está en la Casa de los Gritos, y creo que merece el mismo funeral que todos los caídos en la batalla, se lo explicaré más detenidamente una vez pasados los funerales, pero descubrí la verdad acerca de Snape momentos antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort en el bosque- los tres adultos asintieron comprendiendo que era lo mejor- y en cuento a Lord Voldemort- añadió Harry un tanto dubitativo- considero que tendríamos que darle sepultura aquí en Hogwarts, fue el único lugar donde alguna vez se mostró humano.

-En eso estábamos pensando los tres-dijo Kingsley- pero creo que el funeral debería ser secreto, al igual que el lugar donde sea el cuerpo depositado. Muchos de sus seguidores continúan aún libres y no es conveniente hacer un espectáculo de la muerte del causante de mayor sufrimiento en nuestra sociedad-añadió el nuevo ministro.

-¿Seguro que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vuelva Harry?-le preguntó de sopetón la profesora McGonagall.

-No profesora, esta vez ya no puede volver, el profesor Dumbledore me enseñó el camino que tenia que seguir, y se a cumplido, ha sido su final definitivo-dijo Harry de una manera solemne.

-Horrocruxes….sabía de su existencia pero jamás hubiera imaginado que esa era la forma elegida para la inmortalidad- dijo Arthur en un susurro- te destruyes el alma para no saber vivir- terminó el Sr.Weasley.

-¿Cómo saben….?-pero Harry no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta.

-Por tu conversación con él Harry-le cortó Kingsley-nos dejaste impresionados a todos tengo que decir-añadió con una sonrisa-¿entonces esa era la misión que te encomendó Dumbledore no?-Harry se quedó callado ante la pregunta, todo había terminado, pero no sabia si debía contar la historia, o enterrarla para que nunca se supiese.

-Puedes estar tranquilo querido-dijo McGonagal al ver la cara de Harry- no te vamos a exigir una respuesta a que pasó durante este último año, ni que fue lo que pasó en el bosque, ni cual era tu misión, no ha debido ser fácil.

Harry meditó mucho la respuesta, en su interior sentía que esa gente se merecía saber la verdad, y entonces tomó la decisión…

- Una vez terminados los funerales, reunir a la Orden del Fénix y a los profesores de Hogwarts, si puede ser en su despacho Profesora-dijo mirando a McGonagall-me gustaría que estuviera presente el cuadro del profesor Dumbleadore, y también me gustaría que me acompañaran Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Los tres adultos se miraron y luego miraron a Harry y asintieron, solo ellos sabrían la historia verdadera.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra- dijo Kingsley- tenemos mucho que preparar. Minerva reúne a los profesores y aceros con Severus, según nos dice Harry se merece lo que le íbamos a negar- McGonagall asintió y salió por la puerta de la Sala Común- Arthur no te entretengo más, no imagino el dolor que estás sintiendo amigo- y los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo cargado de sentimiento, cuando se separaron el Sr.Weasley salió rumbo hacia las habitaciones dejando solos a Kingsley y Harry- Harry una vez terminen los funerales nos reuniremos los que has dicho antes y decidiremos donde dejar descansar el cuerpo de Voldemort, pero antes quiero hacerte una proposición, se que no es el momento, pero es algo que tienes que pensar muy firmemente, ya que es una decisión que marcará tu futuro-Harry se quedó un poco parado, futuro, que raro era pensar en un futuro después de Voldemort- quiero que en Septiembre te incorpores al departamento de aurores, al igual que Ron-Harry iba a replicar pero Kingsley levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpiese-no quiero que me digas que no estás capacitado, lo estás y de sobras, al igual que Ron, probablemente ninguno de los aurores que están ahora mismo en el Ministerio hallan pasado por lo que vosotros habéis pasado, si vuestra decisión es entrar si que estaréis tutelados por un auror con experiencia, en aquellos campos que más atrasados estéis, pero ese tutelaje durará el tiempo indispensable como para poneros a un nivel aceptable. Piénsatelo hijo, para mi sería un honor que aceptaras.

Harry se quedó parado en el sitio mientras miraba fijamente a Kingsley, se había quedado sin palabras, su sueño de ser auror se había apagado poco a poco durante ese último año ya que no esperaba sobrevivir, y ahora que pasito a pasito iba cumpliendo todas sus metas no sabía como reaccionar, era como un sueño, del cual no quería despertar. Kingsley le apoyó una mano en el hombro, le sonrió y giró sobre si mismo para desaparecer por la misma puerta por la que minutos antes se había ido la profesora McGonagall. Se quedó durante unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas lo sacó de su empanada, se giró para ver quien era y descubrió la cabeza de Ginny en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común, en un primer momento le sorprendió pero después se acordó que le había dejado la Capa de Invisibilidad esa misma noche para que sus padres no se enteraran de la hora a la que había llegado. Se acercó hacia ella y descubrió que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y entonces recordó lo que iba a suceder en unos minutos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que terminar de acortar el camino que le quedaba por recorrer hacía ella y abrazarla, sabía por propia experiencia que nada de lo que dijese le podría ayudar. Estuvieron así no saben el tiempo exacto, pero tampoco les importaba, Ginny necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, no podía ser siempre fuerte, la muerte de Fred en gran medida y la de Tonks y Lupin suponían un golpe muy fuerte.

-si tan solo me hubiera podido despedir de él-susurro Ginny sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry supo como se sentía Ginny en ese momento, le había pasado lo mismo con Sirius y con Lupin, sin embargo….claro ya estaba, había una manera, pero, tenía que explicarle las consecuencias…

-Ginny ¿Dónde estás?-la voz de Bill lleno la Sala Común.

-Estoy aquí Bill-dijo la pelirroja, mientras se quitaba los rastros de lágrimas de la cara- ahora subo, dame un minuto- Ginny se giró hacia Harry y le dio un pequeño beso-Tengo que subir, mamá nos necesita, ¿subes conmigo?

-Creo que no voy a subir, no por nada, sino porque creo que puedo hacer algo para que tu madre pueda volver a sonreír por un instante- Ginny se quedó mirándolo como si no entendiera nada, Harry medio sonrió- era algo que acababa de pensar enseñártelo a ti, pero pensándolo mejor, todos vosotros os merecéis lo que voy ha hacer, ves corre, nos vemos en el funeral, me imagino que te sentarás con tus padres, yo me pondré detrás de ti ¿vale?-Ginny asintió con la cabeza, lo que Harry le acababa de decir la había desconcertado un poco- vamos pequeña sube, luego en la reunión, si me imagino que has escuchado toda la conversación de antes-Ginny medio sonrió picaramente-os daré lo que voy a buscar-le dio otro beso y se fue en dirección al despacho del director, la decisión de volver a por la piedra de la resurrección ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, pero antes quería decírselo a Dumbledore, su sabia opinión siempre tenía que por lo menos escucharse.

Llegó apresuradamente, y los otros retratos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero una vez más Harry solo tenía ojos para Dumbledore.

-Profesor, tengo que decirle algo-agachó la mirada, en verdad no sabía como su viejo Director se lo iba a tomar-he pensando que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se merecen poder despedirse de sus caídos, en especial la familia Weasley, por eso he pensando…-pero una vez más no pudo terminar ya que el cuadro donde estaba Dumbledore habló.

-Querido muchacho, sabes el poder que eso conlleva, y creo que eres digno administrador de esas reliquias, por eso considero que tu decisión de aliviar un poco el dolor de tus seres queridos es más que aceptable, pero recuerda que no los puedes traer de vuelta Harry.

-Lo se profesor-dijo el joven con una sonrisa en la cara- solo quiero que puedan despedirse, lo han dado todo sin esperar nada, creo que se merecen una pequeña recompensa.

Dumbledore solo pudo sonreír y dijo: Tienes un inmenso corazón Harry, no me cabe la menor duda que sabrás hacer lo correcto.


	6. Nunca Seréis Olvidados

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Nunca seréis olvidados**

Otra vez en el mismo lugar, allí donde había ido a morir, donde había experimentado una sensación de opresión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, allí donde una vez creyó que sus segundos de vida eran escasos, allí donde pensó que no faltaba mucho para reunirse con sus padres, allí donde pensó que había fracasado, donde se pregunto si sus amigos terminarían lo que juntos habían empezado, allí donde en definitiva había sobrevivido por segunda vez a la maldición asesina.

Los recuerdos de esos instantes le golpeaban la cabeza mientras buscaba la piedra de la resurrección, hasta que la encontró movida de sitio debido a múltiples pisadas. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir corriendo, el entierro estaba apunto de comenzar, pero un ruido detrás de él lo alertó, saco la varita y se dio la vuelta, frente a él, toda la manada de los centauros…

-Creímos que habías muerto Harry Potter pese a que el cielo nos había indicado lo contrario-dijo Mangorian-nos alegramos de que no haya sido así.

-Has demostrado ser un gran mago, respetuoso con todas las criaturas, esperemos que nuestra lucha en la última batalla sirva como pago por nuestras faltas-añadió Bane-y ahora date prisa, los funerales están apunto de dar comienzo y debes estar allí.

-Las estrellas nos dicen que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti Harry Potter, no lo olvides- terminó Mangorian.

-Centauros, es hora de rendir tributo a los que lucharon por la libertad-dijo Mangorian mirando hacia los centauros-seguidme.

Harry no supo que decir, y durante el camino de vuelta hacía el funeral las palabras de los centauros aún resonaban en su cabeza, aunque desaparecieron justo cuando salió del Bosque Prohibido, toda la explanada de Hogwarst estaba repleta de magos, todos con vestimentas de luto, y entonces pensó que era lo mínimo que se merecían todos los que había dando su vida para que los tiempos del Señor Oscuro acabaran.

-Harry!-la voz de Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Dónde estabas? He estado buscándote un buen rato-añadió Hermione-toma ponte esto-dándole la Capa de Invisibilidad-armaras demasiado revuelo si pasas entre medio de toda esta gente.

Harry se puso la capa porque sabía que Hermione tenía razón y siguió a su amiga hasta donde se encontraba la familia Weasley, ya sentada en los asientos designados para ellos. Harry (ya sin la Capa) y Hermione se sentaron detrás de Ginny y Ron respectivamente dispuestos a empezar el funeral. La Sr.Weasley estaba completamente hundida en el hombro de su marido, y cada cierto tiempo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, el Sr.Weasley tenía la cara desencajada, no podía soportar enterrar a su hijo, mientras George tenía la mirada perdida en uno de los cuerpos que descansaban delante, el de su gemelo, su complemente, su tandem. El resto de hermanos Weasley lloraban en silencio, soportando un dolor que tardaría mucho en apagarse, en especial Percy, su hermano había muerto en sus brazos justo cuando él había recapacitado en su comportamiento. Harry le cogió desde detrás la mano a Ginny, simplemente para expresarle su apoyo, su dolor compartido por los seres queridos que allí delante descansaban, a lo que la chica contesto con una mirada cargada de amor, Harry nunca podría llegar a entender lo mucho que significaba para ella lo que él estaba haciendo. Lupin y Tonks también estaban allí, uno a lado del otro, con ojos cerrados y la cara de tranquilidad, habían muerto por dejarle una vida mejor a su hijo, Teddy Lupin, y eso era en lo que seguramente habían pensando al morir. Mientras pensaba esto a Harry se le encogió el corazón, Teddy estaba en la misma situación que había estado él, con dos grandes diferencias, su abuela Andródema seguía con el pequeño, y él, su padrino nunca dejaría que ese niño creciera sin saber lo que era ser querido. Siguió mirando y divisó el pequeño cuerpo de Colin Creevey y su dolor incrementó, y una vez llegó al final y vio el de Severus Snape una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, había llegado a odiar a un hombre que su mayor error fue enamorarse de la persona que no le correspondía, pero algo le alivió, Severus Snape sería recordado, se sabría lo que hizo, la valentía que había demostrado, lo determinante que había sido su actuación en esta guerra. Para Harry había pasado de ser la persona más repugnante del mundo para convertirse en uno de los hombres más valientes que jamás hubiera conocido.

Los funerales dieron comienzo, dirigidos por el mismo hombre que había dirigido el de Dumbledore. Para Harry no solo era el funeral de Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape o Colin, era el funeral de sus padres, de Sirius y de todos aquellos que habían perdido la vida durante esta guerra que afortunadamente había llegado a su fin. Durante la hora que duró el funeral por los caídos no le soltó la mano a Ginny en ningún momento, y pudo observar como Fleur hacía lo mismo con Bill, y Hermione con Ron. Pensó en Dumbledore, cuanta razón tenía el viejo director, el amor era algo que conseguía apaciguar incluso a la mismísima muerte, y pensar que durante el último año había dudado de la palabra del más sabio de los magos que había conocido, le había dado motivos estaba claro, pero al fin y al cabo hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

El final del funeral fue más emotivo si cabe, los habitantes de las aguas y los centauras pasaron por el pasillo central para rendir homenaje a los muertos en la batalla, y espontáneamente muchos de los magos también lo hicieron, depositando algo alrededor de los cuerpos ramos de flores y para finalizar el hombre que había llevado la ceremonia ondeó su varita y los cuerpos de los caídos desaparecieron bajo los ataúdes y fueron poco a poco descendiendo en la tierra hasta desaparecer de la vista de los presentes. Con un estruendo, todas las fosas se taparon y apareció encima de ellas una lápida con una inscripción con el nombre de cada uno de los fallecidos.

El silencio fue sepulcral, solo se escuchaba el llanto de muchos de los presentes, entonces Kinsgley subió a la tarima desde donde se había llevado a cabo los funerales y hizo probablemente el discurso más difícil a lo largo de sus años como Ministro de Magia

- Nada de lo que diga en estos momentos podrá acallar el dolor que todos sentimos en nuestros corazones, nuestros seres queridos han partido de nuestro mundo luchando contra el mal que a asolado este mundo durante demasiados años, no se explicar el dolor que yo siento, y me imagino que ninguno de ustedes sabe explicar el que siente, no nos podemos acostumbrar a saber que no volveremos a verlos, pero por desgracia así es, han pasado a un lugar al cual no podemos seguirlos. Lucharon y murieron por sus convicciones, por sus ideales, por la idea en común que tenían con todos nosotros, murieron por erradicar el mal de nuestro mundo, por hacer un mundo mejor, y lo hicieron sabiendo que probablemente no consiguieran sobrevivir, y aun así les dio igual, siguieron adelante, y por eso hoy les damos tratamiento de héroes, porque lo son, porque lo demostraron. Este cuento termina aquí para ellos, pero es nuestro deber que nadie nunca olvide lo que paso aquí, lo que este paisaje vio, como unos hombres y mujeres libres desafiaron a un tirano, y como lo derrotaron, como un chaval de 17 años dio esperanzas a los que estaban en contra de esta barbarie, y como gente de todas las edades decidieron poner fin a la dictadura de temor y dolor que se nos impuso. A nosotros nos toca ponerle el punto y final a este cuento, ya no por nosotros, sino por todos los que murieron con la esperanza de que su muerte serviría para el resurgir de la libertad, para que se terminara la época del terror. Hagamos que se sientan orgullosos de nosotros.

Con esto Kingsley bajo de la tarima y se dirigió hacia su asiento, el funeral había concluido pero nadie se movió durante un buen rato de su asiento, las palabras del Ministro estaban calando hondo.

Cuando las gentes se iban agrupando en grupos y empezaban a entablar pequeñas conversaciones Harry vio el momento para darle el pésame a una persona en especial, alguien que lo había tratado como un hijo, y que el consideraba como una segunda madre…

-Sra.Weasley…-pero no continuo, se abrazó a la mujer, era lo que el cuerpo le pedía, lo que la madre de los Weasley necesitaba- lo siento Molly, lo siento-no podía aguantar las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, era demasiado doloroso.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante un rato hasta que la matriarca de los Weasley se separó un poco de Harry y le susurró:- Gracias hijo- y con una tímida sonrisa añadió-creo que tienes que conocer a una persona, vino antes buscándote, pero no estabas.

Harry se quedó un poco desconcertado por lo que le acaba de decir la Sra.Weasley y ella al ver la cara de Harry señaló a una persona que estaba muy cerca de ellos, Andrómeda Tonks, con la cara también sumamente desencajada, cargaba un pequeño bulto entre los brazos. Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta que su ahijado estaba ahí mismo, Teddy Lupin, con el pequeño cabello del color castaño de su padre. Andrómeda se acercó a Harry y le dijo:- Creo que el pequeño te quiere conocer.

Harry cogió a Teddy como si se fuera a romper, era tan pequeño. Los ojos de ambos conectaron, Harry sonrió y Teddy hizo un intento de risa, desde ese momento Harry supo que ese pequeño iba a ser sumamente consentido por su padrino, sería el padrino que Sirius siempre había querido ser con él. Ginny se acercó a Harry y se asomó por encima de sus brazos para poder ver también a Teddy, el niño se quedó mirándola y levantó los brazos hacía ella y empezó a poner caras para llamar la atención. Harry sonrió, y le dijo a Teddy:-Es guapa ¿verdad enano? Pero es mía eh! No se te olvide- se giró hacía Ginny que miraba al bebé embelesada y añadió- ¿quieres llevarlo?- Ginny miró a Harry y asintió.

Cuando Teddy ya estaba en brazos de Ginny, el pelo del pequeño se volvió rojo intenso como el de la pequeña de los Weasley. Harry se quedó embobado mirándolos a los dos, nunca se había planteado tener hijos, pero en ese momento supo que si alguna vez tenía, sería con esa pequeña pelirroja.

Al cabo de un rato, Kingsley se acercó al grupo acompañado de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Luna y Neville. El Ministro fue hacía Molly y Andrómeda y se fundió en un abrazo con ellas, las dos pasaban por una situación muy similar, ambas enterraban a un hijo. Cuando se separó les dijo a todos:- Se que es un momento difícil y que necesitan estar con sus familias pero antes que nada quisiera hacer una reunión con todos vosotros.

- Ya me lo había dicho Arthur querido-dijo Molly- déjanos que nos despidamos de Fred y nos veremos en el despacho de Minerva- terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tu también estás invitada Andrómeda, siempre te hemos considerado de los nuestros-dijo Kingsley.

-Gracias-musitó Andrómeda- subiré con los Weasley, también tengo que despedirme de dos personas.

-Ministro, nosotros subiremos ahora con los Weasley también, queremos….-pero Hermione no pudo terminar.

- Llámame Kinsgley, Hermione, y tranquila, lo mejor será que nos despidamos todos y después pasemos al otro asunto-dijo el Ministro.

Harry fue hacía las tumbas, y paso por todas ellas, pero fue a pararse en la única en que nadie había parado, Severus Snape tardaría aun algún tiempo en ser reconocido. Leyó la inscripción que había debajo del nombre, en todas las lápidas era la misma: "Nunca seréis olvidados".

Volvió al lado de los Weasley, y junto a ellos abandonó los terrenos de Hogwarts para dirigirse hacia el despacho del Director. El camino fue en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, todo había acabado y ahora les quedaba reconstruir su mundo para que todo lo que había pasado tuviera un sentido. Harry pensó en la inscripción de la lápida…..Nunca seréis olvidados se repitió en su cabeza….

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, pretendía incluir también la conversación en el despacho de McGonagall pero hubiera sido demasiado largo y será mejor ponerlo en el siguiente para que salga un capítulo bueno, este ya tenía suficiente información. Gracias por los Reviews, son todo un apoyo a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Saludos._


	7. El Último Adiós

**Capítulo 7. El último adiós**

En la entrada de la gárgola se encontraron todos, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los profesores, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna. La profesora Mcgonagall fue la primera en subir a su nuevo despacho, seguida por todos los demás. Los retratos protestaron en primera instancia por la aglomeración de gente que allí estaba, pero finalmente callaron para dejar hablar a Kingsley.

-Bien, tenemos varios asuntos pendientes, a cada cual más importante-dijo Kingsley- primero quiero comunicaros que el cuerpo de Voldemort será enterrado aquí, en los terrenos de Hogwarst, pero que nadie salvo nosotros sabremos donde estará, no quiero que se monte ningún circo, ni que haya ningún tipo de especulación. Cuando terminemos esta reunión aquellos que quieran me acompañaran al Bosque Prohibido y allí enterraremos el cuerpo de Voldemort-se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes para que los que allí estaban asimilaran lo que acababa de decir- y bueno ahora estamos reunidos para saber que es lo que han hecho estos tres jóvenes durante este último año- terminó Kingsley.

Harry supo que era su turno, le tocaba contar todo lo que habían vivido, y lo principal, por que lo habían hecho. Miró al cuadro de Dumbledore buscando fuerzas ,para relatar todo lo que tenía que relatar, en la mirada del anciano directo. Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:- yo empezaré si me lo permites muchacho. Harry asintió, nadie mejor que su director para explicar en el lío que se había durante ese último año.

- Como ahora sabéis, Voldemort dividió su alma en diversas partes. Yo lo empecé a sospechar poco antes de que este matase a los padres de Harry-Slughorn se sonrojo levemente-que se confirmó cuando la pequeña de los Weasley sufrió aquel desafortunado incidente con el diario de Tom Ridley que Harry logró destruir. Durante los siguientes años busqué evidencias de si Lord Voldemort había fraccionado su alma en más partes, pero solo hasta el año pasado no supe a ciencia cierta que así era. Harry recuperó un recuerdo indispensable para ello, si querido Horace, el tuyo- el profesor Slughorn estaba blanco como la pared- con ese recuerdo, tanto Harry como yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que serian 6 los horrocruxes, pero para entonces dos de ellos ya habían sido destruidos, uno por Harry, y el otro por mi, aunque el embrujo que poseía fue la que verdaderamente fue provocando mi muerte poco a poco-la mayoría se quedó impresionadísimo por ese último comentario, ya que aún no sabían la historia de Snape-Sobre Snape hablará Harry tranquilos-añadió Dumbledore.-Durante el año de mi muerte estuve enseñando a Harry a comprender a Lord Voldemort, porque ya sabía que yo no estaría con él cuando le tocará enfrentarse y le deje encomendada la misión de buscar y destruir los Horrocruxes, y lo tenía que hacer solamente acompañado de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, nadie más podía saber el gran secreto de Voldemort. Ahora es vuestro turno- terminó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione

-Empezamos nuestro viaje el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, durante un mes estuvimos en la casa de Sirius, donde descubrimos que uno de los Horrocruxes lo tenía nuestra queridísima Dolores Umbridge, entramos en el Ministerio y se lo robamos pero descubrieron la localización de nuestra guarida, así que desde entonces tuvimos que dormir en la tienda de campaña. Durante muchos meses no encontramos indicios de otros Horrocruxes, y encima no nos podíamos deshacer del que ya teníamos, no sabíamos como destruirlo. Nos llegamos a enfrentar en el Valle de Godric a Voldemort, pero por suerte conseguimos escapar, también nos hicieron una emboscada en casa del padre de Luna pero logramos irnos también, aunque finalmente nos encontraron y nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Allí nos enteramos que otro de los Horrocruxes estaba en Gringotts, en la cámara de Bellatrix Lastrange. Gracias a Dobby y Aberfoth conseguimos escapar a casa de Bill, junto con el señor Ollivander, Luna, Dean y un duende de Gringotts. Dobby fue asesinado por Bellatrix, y bueno lo enterramos en casa de Bill. Estuvimos durante unas semanas en "El Refugio", preparando nuestra entrada a la cámara de Bellatrix, y poco antes de partir, supimos del nacimiento del pequeño Teddy. La última vez que dormimos, antes de enfrentarnos todos aquí contra el señor tenebroso, fue en esa ocasión. Faltaban aún tres Horrocruxes, y sin embargo, en un día pudimos destruirlos. En Gringotts casi nos pillan, aunque el dragón nos vino de perlas- todos rieron brevemente ante el comentario- y bueno gracias a mi conexión supimos que Voldemort empezaba a sospechar que podíamos saber su secreto, pero lo más importante es que se le escapó donde se encontraba el único que no teníamos ni idea de donde buscar, en Hogwarts. Hasta allí fuimos, y nuevamente Aberfoth nos salvó de los mortifagos. Una vez entramos en Hogwarts y comenzamos a buscar el Horrocrux, comenzó la batalla, como ya vivisteis. Nosotros tres fuimos donde estaba Voldemort, y vimos como asesinaba a Snape, cuando Voldemort se fue, entramos para mirar lo poco de vida que quedaba de Snape, y él nos dio sus recuerdos. Yo subí directamente aquí, y aparte de descubrir que Snape estaba enamorado de mi madre, que siempre había sido nuestro aliado, descubrí que una parte del alma de Voldemort estaba en mi cuerpo, y por ello, si quería destruirlo, yo tenía que morir, así que fui al bosque a morir, pero el plan tenía un fallo, no habíamos conseguido matar a Nagini, por lo tanto, aun quedaría un Horrocrux. Le dije a Neville que si tenía la ocasión de matar a la serpiente lo hiciera, y seguí mi camino hasta la muerte- se quedó callado, iba a omitir su conversación con Dumbledore y que había visto a sus seres queridos- Cuando llegué donde estaba no tardó en mandarme la maldición asesina, pero volví a sobrevivir, yo no podía morir porque Voldemort se había regenerado con mi sangre, con el sacrificio de mi madre. Narcisa Malfoy al comprobar que seguía vivo me ayudó, porque esa pobre mujer solo quería saber donde estaba su hijo. El resto de la historia ya la sabéis, Neville acabó con el último Horrocrux, y yo pude acabar con Voldemort…

Lo había resumido en gran medida, pero lo suficiente para que lo entendieran. También había omitido todo lo referente a las reliquias de la muerte, ya que pretendía que pasaran al olvido. Pese a todo, los que estaban en esa se quedaron de piedra con lo que habían vivido esos tres muchachos.

- Yo creo que el profesor Snape se merece un recuadro como el mío- dijo Albus Dumbledore, sacando a todos de su asombro por lo que acaban de escuchar- Hogwarts es sabio, y sabrá lo que hay que hacer. Por otra parte tengo que añadir muchachos, que habéis conseguido que este anciano se sienta tremendamente orgulloso de vosotros, y no solo vosotros tres- dijo señalando con la vista a Harry, Ron y Hermione- lo que los miembros de ED han hecho durante este año aquí ha sido sumamente valiente, y también tengo que felicitaros.

El resto de cuadros rompieron en aplausos para todos los presentes, y Harry pudo comprobar como de los ojos del profesor Dumbledore.

- Kingsley-dijo Albus una vez terminados los aplausos- en referente al cuerpo de Voldemort pienso que hacéis bien en enterrarlo aquí, fue su único hogar.

Todos los Weasley, Luna, Neville, Andrómeda, Teddy, Hermione, Harry y miembros de la Orden del Fénix se dirigieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido junto con el cuerpo de Voldemort. Se internaron un poco, y Harry pensó en el lugar donde debía estar, el mismo lugar que él había visitado esa misma mañana para recuperar la piedra de resurrección que después de aquello quería mostrársela a los Weasley y a la señora Tonks.

-Hagrid, guíanos hasta donde estaba la colonia de las arañas-dijo Harry, y se volvió hacía Kingsley- es donde vine a morir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras las palabras de Harry. Llegaron hasta el lugar indicado y una vez allí, hicieron aparecer un hoyo mágicamente, en él depositaron el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. Cuando la tierra tapó el cuerpo, todos se miraron entre si, después de tantos años aquel que hizo del mundo de los magos un lugar lleno de dolor había caído, por fin eran libres.

Harry sintió como una mano sujetaba la suya, Ginny estaba allí mirándolo a los ojos- ya terminó todo Harry- el chico la miró y se dio cuenta que en verdad aun faltaba mucho para que todo terminara, la muerte de los seres queridos tardaría en superarse.

-Tengo algo que mostraros Ginny, ahora cuando nos quedemos tu familia y Andrómeda le pediremos a McGonagall que nos deje su despacho porque tengo que preguntarse algo con respecto a lo que voy ha hacer al profesor Dumbledore.

Ginny asintió un poco desconcertada, pero no dijo nada. De camino una vez más hacia el castillo, el grupo que había ido a enterrar a Voldemort se fue dispersando, quedando solo los Weasley, Andrómeda, Teddy, McGonagall,Hagrid, Kingsley, Hermione y Harry.

-Profesora, necesito un último favor-le dijo Harry-necesito que me vuelva a prestar el despacho, y que todos me acompañen.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo querido-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

Una vez en el despacho de McGonagall, Harry se acercó al retrato de Dumbledore y le pregunto si cabía la posibilidad de que todos vieran a la vez a las personas de los otros, y el Director le dijo que si, tan solo tenía que poner el dedo encima de la piedra y pensar en aquellos que habían perdido en la batalla. Harry le sonrió y se giró hacia los Weasley, Andrómeda, Teddy, Kignsley, McGonagall, Hagrid y Hermione y le dijo:

- Tengo algo para vosotros, algo que me imagino que os gustará, pero al mismo tiempo será doloroso, solo puede ser esta vez, porque ellos no son felices así- Harry sacó la piedra de la resurrección y añadió- tocar todos esta piedra y pensar en el ser querido que halláis perdido en esta batalla.

Así lo hicieron y Harry le dio tres vueltas a la piedra. Un escalofrío los recorrió a todos, y de la nada la figura de Fred Weasley apareció, seguida de Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Ted Tonks, Lily, James, Dumbledore y, para sorpresa de todos, Snape.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, hasta que como solía ser habitual Fred rompió el silencio.

-¡Que pasa que no me vais a decir nada o que! Con el pateo que se a pegado Harry para encontrar la piedricita- dijo Fred con una sonrisa- antes de que os abalancéis sobre mi, tengo que deciros que no me podéis tocar.

- Lo mejor será que cada cual hable con quien quiera- dijo Dumbledore-tenemos un rato para despedirnos como debe ser.

Los Weasley y Hermione se pusieron en una parte con Fred y pese a que las lágrimas les caían a borbotones, también se escuchaban alguna risa, es lo que tenía Fred Weasley, incluso muerto provocaba felicidad a su alrededor. Kingsley, McGonagall y Hagrid estaban con Snape y Dumbledore, mientras Andrómeda y Teddy estaban con Ted, Remus y Dora.

Harry se acercó a Lily, James y Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos, y por segunda vez en su vida Sirius Black lloró.

- Ey Canuto-dijo James- esto no es típico de ti-añadió un James visiblemente emocionado también.

- Hijo mío, no sabes lo que nos alegramos de que todo haya terminado-dijo Lily-mereces ser feliz, y creo que esa pequeña pelirroja lo va ha hacer muy bien.

- Creía que nunca os volvería a ver-dijo dirigiéndose a los tres- después pensé que estaría con vosotros pronto, y ahora me toca despedirme.

- Te equivocas hijo mío, esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego, aunque sea dentro de muchos años, ahora tu vida esta aquí, junto a los seres queridos que te quedan-dijo James.

La conversación siguió durante un rato, hasta que poco a poco los Weasley incluido Fred y Hermione, se acercaron adonde estaba Harry, sus padres y Sirius.

- Bueno creo que tenemos que hacer esto formal ¿no Harry?, presentar a mi hermana a tus padres, a tu padrino, que se conozcan los padres de las criaturas, que nos nombréis padrinos honoríficos de los hijos…

Harry y Ginny se habían puesto rojos como un tomate, pero esta vez Sirius fue al que le toco romper el hielo

-Definitivamente Fred, creo que vas a tener que ser incluido en los Merodeadores modernos, cumples completamente todos los requisitos-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Hola Molly, Arthur, no se como agradeceros que halláis tratado a nuestro hijo como si fuera vuestro, tanto James como yo estamos completamente en deuda con vosotros-dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Para nosotros ha sido un placer, y bueno, ya que ahora yo he perdido a mi hijo, devolverme el favor y cuidármelo un poquito-dijo Molly conteniendo el llanto.

-Será un auténtico placer Molly, no tienes ni que pedirlo. Además tengo entendido que el listo de mi hijo esta alterando al pobre Arthur-dijo James con una sonrisa mientras miraba al padre de Ginny.

Hubo una risa generalizada mientras todos miraban las cara de Harry y Ginny que iba adquiriendo un tono más rojizo.

- No se puede con vosotros- la voz de Remus Lupin hizo intervención- dejar a los chiquillos tranquilos, van a ser unos padrinos perfectos para mi hijo-terminó mirando con ternura hacia Harry y Ginny.

Los únicos que quedan para unirse se unieron al grupo más grande, salvo una persona, Snape se había quedado un poco alejado mientras observaba su viejo despacho. Lily miró a su hijo y después a su marido, y entonces este último le dijo con voz clara a su hijo:

- Te ayudo mucho Harry, y por ello yo le estaré eternamente agradecido, y creo que tanto Sirius como Remus me secundan- dijo James Potter.

Harry miró a sus padre, a Sirius, a Remus, y por último a Dumbledore, el cual le sonrió, y le dijo:- si está aquí es porque tu querías que viniera, eso te honra Harry.

En el fondo cuando lo había visto aparecer sabía que era él el que lo había llamado, tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas, y pedirle perdón por muchas otras.

-Hola profesor-dijo Harry.

- Potter-dijo Snape, y por primera vez no había asco al pronunciar su voz.

-Yo quería disculparme por….-pero Harry no terminó

-No Potter , cada uno cumplía su función en esta historia, y la mía era pagar mi pecado, ahora creo que entiendo que nuestra relación era inevitable que fuera de otra manera, sigues siendo el hijo de quien eres, pero para mi nunca serás indiferente, pese a que nunca quise aceptarlo, eres la viva imagen de tu madre en muchas cosas-dijo Snape.

-Gracias profesor, yo….me alegro de que por lo menos haya podido agradecerle lo que usted ha hecho por mi-dijo Harry.

-No las des Potter, fue un placer conocerte, ahora vuelve junto a los tuyos y despídete, ya va tocando-dijo el antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Adiós Severus Snape.

Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia donde estaban todos los demás, la imagen era sumamente emotiva: Fred hacia el tonto con sus hermanos y Hermione, Ted Tonks y Andrómeda llorando, en un intento de abrazo, mientras que a su lado Ginny cargaba con Teddy, pegada Remus y Dora, que le hacían carantoñas a su hijo y hablaban con la pequeña peliroja. Sus padres hablaban animadamente con Molly y con Arthur, y McGonagall, Kingsley y Hagrid hablaban con Sirius y Dumbledore.

Harry se puso a la altura de Ginny, y por encima de su hombro miró al pequeño Teddy que le sonrió abiertamente.

- Lo harás bien Harry, no tengo la menor duda-dijo Dora- además tienes a una chica increíble a tu lado.

-Dora y yo no hemos podido dejar en mejores manos a nuestro hijo-terminó Remus.

Andrómeda y su marido se acercó a donde estaba su hija y su yerno y le cogió a Teddy a Ginny porque los padres de esta llamaban a esta y a Harry para que acudieran donde estaban. Fueron hacia allí un poco avergonzados.

- Harry hijo cuida a esa hermosura pelirroja que tienes al lado, en un ángel de niña-le dijo James a su hijo.

-Encantada de conocerlos señores Potter-dijo tímidamente Ginny.

-El placer en nuestro pequeña, creo que nuestro hijo a tenido la mayor suerte del mundo en que te fijases en él, cuídanoslo ¿vale? Los Potter son algo tozudos pero en el fondo son nobles de corazón- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Lo haré, no le queda duda- dijo Ginny.

Dumbledore se acercó y les dijo que era hora de ir despidiéndose, así que los Sres Wealey y Ginny fueron hacia donde estaba Fred para despedirse y Harry se quedó junto con sus padres, Dumbledore y Sirius que se les unió.

-Adiós, siempre nos tendrás en tu corazón hijo, nunca lo olvides- le dijeron Lily y James

-Se tan buen padrino como yo eh! Que no me entere yo-le dijo Sirius

- Has demostrado que eres un buen hombre Harry, se que puedo irme tranquilo estando tu aquí-terminó Dumbledore.

Todos los vivos se despidieron de todos los que tenían que partir, padres dejaban a hijos, e hijos dejaban a padres, pero en el fondo esta visita inesperada les había curado un poco las heridas del corazón.

Ginny se apoyó en el hombre de Harry mientras se despedían con la mano. Harry empezó a deslizar el anillo que contenía la piedra de la resurrección por el dedo mientras intentaba grabar a fuego la imagen de todos ellos en su cabeza. Sus ojos conectaron con los de su madre y en ese instante el anillo cayó al suelo, los caídos habían vuelto al lugar donde pertenecían ahora.

Durante un espacio de tiempo se quedaron todos callados, llorando en silencio, ellos no volverían pero habían tenido la oportunidad de despedirse. Jamás los olvidarían.

_He tardado un poco más de la cuenta porque estoy de exámenes, espero poder actualizar el siguiente capítulo pronto, aunque me imagino que hasta la próxima semana no podrá ser. Espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo._


	8. Lo que te Dicta el Corazón

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. Lo que dicta el corazón**

Había pasado un día desde que se despidieran de sus seres queridos, y todos intentaban volver a la normalidad, aunque en el fondo sabían que para eso tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama recordando lo que hacía pocas horas había hecho. Después de volver a llevar el anillo con la piedra de la resurrección al bosque prohibido, había ido hasta la tumba de Dumbledore y allí había dejado la Varita de Sauco, tal y como se lo había prometido al anciano director. Se sentía raro ahora que estaba tumbado en esa cama, en pocas horas partiría hacia la Madriguera, y tendría que empezar a plantearse que hacer con su vida.

Mientras seguía con sus pensamientos, Ginny entró en el cuarto y fue hacía donde estaba Harry. Lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados y pensó que estaba dormido. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia él y se quedo parada a la orilla de la cama observándolo, parecía tan tranquilo…

- Si me sigues mirando con esa cara no respondo de mis actos pequeña-dijo Harry aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Así que estabas despierto eh-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- me dejas un sitito en la cama- terminó con cara de niña buena.

Harry se aparto un poco y dejo que Ginny se tumbara en la cama junto a él. Se quedaron abrazados durante un rato hasta que juntaron los labios. No fue un beso normal, esta vez estaba cargado de pasión, de deseo mutuo. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban acalorados, pero no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

- Si alguien de tu familia nos ve así sabes que me matará ¿verdad?-dijo Harry en un susurro

- ¿Y no sería una buena muerte señor Potter?- dijo Ginny de manera traviesa

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso, juntaron sus bocas ardientemente, besándose con movimientos rápidos y sensuales. Harry metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Ginny y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con el pecho de Harry. Nunca había llegado a tales extremos, no habían tenido ni tiempo ni la situación lo permitía, pero ahora, en el cuarto de los Griffindors nada ni nadie parecía poder impedir que Harry y Ginny avanzaran unos cuantos pasos en su relación.

No sabiendo muy bien como terminaron los dos en ropa interior bajo las sábanas de Harry, pero sabían que no pasaría nada más, ya estaban relajados, dándose besos cortos mientras estaban fundidos en un abrazo.

- Lo siento por parar cariño es que….- pero Harry le puso un dedo en la boca a Ginny para que no continuara.

- No sientas nada, ya te lo acabo de decir, no me corre prisa, se que tarde o temprano llegará nuestro momento, y probablemente ahora sea demasiado pronto, no te niego que me muero de ganas por entregarme a ti completamente-sin quererlo Harry bajo la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Ginny y trago ruidosamente saliba.

Ginny se dio cuenta de esto último y empezó a reírse, Harry al mismo tiempo sonrió abiertamente, le encantaba esa personita que tenía abrazada a él, ya no solo por su espectacular físico, sino mentalmente era todo lo que quería en una mujer, todo lo que necesitaba de una mujer.

Decidieron vestirse y reunirse con todos, porque hubiera sido una situación muy incomoda que los hubieran encontrado así, las cosas aún estaban muy tensas y no querían jugar con la paciencia de los Weasley.

Cuando bajaron los Weasley, Hermione, Andómeda, Teddy, Kingsley, Hagrid y McGonagall ya estaban esperando para irse del castillo. Las obras de reconstrucción empezarían justo una semana después, mientras tanto se tomarían ese tiempo para descansar y plantearse que hacer con el fututo. Se había quedado que todo aquel que quisiera ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts podría hacerlo, cuanta más gente se implicara menos tiempo tardaría la escuela en volver a ser lo que era.

Kingsley estaba hablando con Arthur sobre un tema que parecía bastante serio. Cuando notaron la presencia de Harry y Ginny se callaron y se giraron hacia todos.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos cosas de las que hablar sobre su futuro jovencitos-dijo el Ministro de Magia-así que démonos prisa. ¿Vamos todos a la Madriguera?

-Sería lo mejor, tu también Andrómeda, tenemos cosas que hablar contigo también- terminó Arthur.

La Red Flu estaba conectada desde el despacho de la directa, así que se dirigieron hasta allí para partir hacía la casa de los Weasley.

Una vez todos se habían metido en la chimenea, los retratos de los directores de Hogwarts notaron algo extraño, pero había uno de ellos que no estaba sorprendido, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Justo al lado del único no sorprendido empezó a surgir otro cuadro y dentro de él un hombre de cabello negro que caía como dos cortinas sobre sus ojos.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Severus, sabía que no tardarías mucho en venir- dijo Albus Dumbledore que se encontraba justo al lado.

-¿Qué hago aquí Dumbledore?¿Como sabía que vendría aquí?-dijo Severus Snape algo contrariado.

- Hogwarts contiene una magia inexplicable mi buen amigo, si estás en este despacho, es porque pese a todo, fuiste un director digno de esta escuela, y si puedo darte mi opinión creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí se merecía más que tu esta distinción- dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

- Solo hice lo que me dictaba la conciencia Dumbledore- dijo Snape.

- Te equivocas Severus, hiciste lo que te dicto el corazón- terminó Albus Dumbledore.

_Perdón por el retraso, y también por la brevedad del capítulo, es la recta final de la facultad y voy más bien escaso de tiempo…tengo bastante avanzado el siguiente capítulo, que espero subirlo durante este fin de semana. El motivo de cortarlo es que me gustaba este final. No se si alargaré mucho más el fic, no por que no quiera sino porque no me gusta dejar esperando a la gente que sigue el fic, así que espero opiniones, seguirlo aunque tarde en actualizar los capítulos, o darle un final. Gracias de antemano._


	9. Nuestro Futuro

**Capítulo 9. Nuestro futuro**

Una vez estaban todos en el salón de La Madriguera, decidieron sentarse y hablar sobre cualquier tema trivial mientras Molly y Andrómeda preparaban un poco de cena para todos los presentes.

Arthur, Kingsley y McGonagall hablaban en voz baja, mientras que el resto de los Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid y Harry, con Teddy en brazos, permanecían callados con la mirada perdida.

Estuvieron así durante casi media hora hasta que desde la cocina la Sra. Weasley les llamo para que fueran a cenar a la mesa. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, empezaron a engullir toda la comida que las dos mujeres les habían preparado. La mesa de los Weasley parecía haber perdido la alegría que normalmente se vivía en ella, pese a que había acabado la guerra, nadie había pasado por alto que en el reloj de la cocina de los Weasley una de las manijas estaba en muerto, y jamás dejaría de estar en esa posición.

Una vez hubieron terminado, fue el Sr. Weasley quien pidió la atención de la mesa:

- Tenéis que ir pensando en que hacer con vuestro futuro chicos- dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a Ron, Harry y Hermione- Kingsley y Minerva tiene cosas que proponeros de cara a vuestra formación, se que Harry ya ha hablado con Kingsley, pero faltáis vosotros tres-terminó mirando a Ron , Hermione y Ginny.

- Bueno primero hablaremos con la más fácil supuestamente- dijo Minerva McGonagall mirando a Ginny- ¿que quieres hacer Srta. Weasley?

Ginny se quedó pensativa durante un momento, la verdad es que durante el último año no había pensado en ello, pero sí durante su quinto año se le había despertado en su interior un deseo, que en un primer momento le había parecido una chiquillada, pero que en el fondo deseaba tener la oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser jugadora profesional de Quiddich.

- Yo había pensado una cosa…pero os va a resultar un poco infantil y bueno os vais a oponer seguro….pero la verdad es que me encantaría intentarlo- empezó a decir Ginny- quiero-dudo antes de decirlo- quiero ser jugadora de Quiddich.

Un silencio inundó la sala, todos se miraban entre ellos, salvo Harry, que miraba fijamente a Ginny, ella también lo miró a él, necesitaba su aprobación, e indudablemente así fue, Harry no pudo más que sonreírle, en el fondo no estaba sorprendido, sabía cuanto le gustaba el Quiddich a Ginny.

- Cuanta con mi apoyo hermanita- sorprendió a todos quien lo dijo, básicamente porque no había dicho muchas palabras desde que su gemelo había muerto- verte volar a escondidas era el orgullo de Fred y mío, y ahora, desde donde este seguro que está de acuerdo en lo que quieres hacer.

Los demás hermanos estuvieron todos acuerdos con lo que había dicho George, es más se mostraban entusiasmados con la idea, incluso el Sr.Weasley se permitió sonreír, le gustaba la idea, pero la única que parecía callada era la Sra. Weasley. Ginny se dio cuenta de ello.

- Mamá eso no quiere decir que deje de estudiar, pretendo terminar el año que me queda- dijo Ginny con un poco de miedo en la voz.

Molly Weasley suavizó el semblante ante la mirada de su hija, porque sabía que era importante para ella que le apoyase en su decisión, pero no podía evitar sentirse desubicada, acababa de perder a un hijo, y sin embargo ahora tenía que volver a ponerse al frente de la familia, y ayudar a sus hijos en lo que la necesitasen.

- No esperaba menos hija mía. Una vez acabes el colegio el año próximo te ayudaremos en lo que este en nuestras manos para que puedas ser jugadora profesional- dijo Molly con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno Ginny me has revolucionado la conversación- dijo Kingsley sonriente- pero tenemos que continuar con tu hermano y con Hermione. Veamos me encantaría que los dos trabajaseis en el Ministerio, aunque en diferentes puesto.

-Pero tendremos que terminar el último curso que nos queda ¿no profesora?- pregunto Hermione- tenemos que pasar los EXTASIS.

-Bueno, hemos acordado que ninguno de los tres tenga que hacer el año que se a ausentado, aunque claro está, si decides que quieres volver al colegio no te lo vamos a impedir, aunque yo te aconsejo que escuches a Kingsley, y si quieres mi consejo jovencita, no necesitas pasar los EXTASIS, estás de sobra capacitada para el empleo que te van a ofrecer-dijo Minerva McGonagall.

-En efecto Hermione, quiero que termines formando parte de la reforma de las leyes en el Ministerio, aunque primero empezarás en otro sitio para ir afianzándote en el trabajo, te propongo que empieces en el Departamento de Legislación de Criaturas Mágicas, tengo entendido que tienes fundada una organización y todo- dijo Kingsley.

-Yo….no se que decir…me encantaría, aunque dejar el colegio, no se, de verdad estoy preparada- pregunto titubeante Hermione, pero al ver la sonrisa de todos los presentes se dio cuenta que en verdad era perfecta para el puesto- bueno entonces….¿cuando empiezo?

Hubo una risa generalizada en la mesa, esa chica era así, trabajadora hasta la médula, no tenía remedio, pero en el fondo personas como ella eran las que se iban a necesitar para volver a sacar a flote a la Comunidad Mágica.

- Pues te damos dos semanas de vacaciones, después podrás incorporarte a tu puesto de trabajo Hermione, aunque si necesitas más vacaciones, no dudes en decirlo-dijo Kingsley sonriendole.

-Yo….me gustaría un poco más de tiempo, es que, tengo un asuntillo que hacer, verán, desmemoricé a mis padres para que no recordaran nada y los mandé a Australia para que no los cogieran los Mortífagos- se le empezaron a aguar los ojos, y no entendió porque tanto en la cara de Kingsley como en la de Ron se dibujaba una sonrisa, aunque no tardó en descubrirlo…

- Hace escasas horas un grupo de aurores han ido a buscar a tus padres, Ron me lo contó y bueno creo que era lo mínimo que desde mi posición de Ministro de Magia podía hacer- dijo Kingsley

-Oh Ron!-exclamo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta, y acto seguido se levanto y se fundió en un abrazo con Ron, que estaba rojo como su cabello- No sabes lo que significa para mi lo que acabas de hacer- y olvidándose que tenía a toda la familia Weasley delante le dio un beso en los labios, aunque a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se separó abruptamente y completamente roja.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, y entre otras cosas, el ya era hora estaba en boca de todos los presentes. Durante 10 minutos hasta George se permitió hacer bromas, las cuales hacían que tanto Ron como Hermione se murieran de la vergüenza.

-Bueno antes de que le propongas a mi hermano nada Kingsley quisiera proponerle yo algo- dijo George cuando habían dejado ya de meterse con la pareja- es algo que Fred y yo hablamos antes de empezar la Batalla en Hogwarts-George puso una cara solemne al recordar la batalla donde murió su hermano gemelo- decidimos que si a alguno de nosotros nos pasaba algo, pues proponerte que ocuparas el lugar tu, porque aunque siempre eras el objeto de nuestras bromas, sabemos que te encantaría trabajar allí.

Todos quedaron sin palabras, en especial Ron, para él era algo increíble que sus hermanos hubieras decidido eso y verdaderamente era una oferta que no se podía recharzar.

-No tienes que contestarme ahora, y primero deberías escuchar a nuestro Sr. Ministro lo que tiene que ofrecerte-dijo juguetón George.

-Bueno yo tenía que proponerte ser auror, aunque creo que la oferta de George es mucho más sugerente- dijo Kinsgley-aunque trabajarías con Harry, si acepta mi oferta claro-añadió el Ministro.

-Yo….bueno ser auror siempre había sido un sueño…aunque después de todo lo vivido no se si me sigue apeteciendo…y claro la oferta de trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley…-dijo Ron.

-No te equivoques Ron, no es solo trabajar, sino ser socio, junto a mi-dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Es una oferta irrechazable….lo siento Kingsley pero…-Ron no sabía como decirle que no al Ministro.

-No te preocupes Ron, entiendo perfectamente tu decisión- dijo sonriendo Kingsley.

Después de esta conversación estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre todo un poco, entre otras cosas el resto de la familia se enteró del romance que también mantenían Ginny con Harry, y aunque en un primer momento "el niño que vivió" tuvo miedo por su integridad física, ya que los hermanos Weasley no se tomaron del todo bien las explicaciones del chico, dio gracias al cielo por la novia que tenía, ya que Ginny cuando vio al pobre Harry arrinconado se levantó como un escerbuto de cola explosiva (o eso dijeron durante los siguientes días sus hermanos) y apuntándoles con la varita les amenazó a todos hasta el punto de que se sentaron pacíficamente en sus sillas y George le dijo a Harry en voz alta: - en verdad te acompañamos en el sentimiento, menuda fiera te llevas- lo que provocó la risa de toda la mesa.

La velada se estaba mostrando distendida, Teddy Lupin(cuyo pelo en esos momentos era rojo intenso, exactamente igual al de Ginny) era el centro de la mayoría de los juegos, aunque se podía ver a Hagrid y a Charlie hablando animadamente sobre el apareamiento de los dragones.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, la mayoría había pasado al comedor mientras que Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban afuera, donde normalmente jugaban al Quiddich.

- Entonces el año que viene estaremos todos separados-dijo Ginny mientras estaba abrazada a Harry.

-Nunca vamos a estar separados pequeña, simplemente no podremos vernos todos los días-dijo Harry.

-Bueno contando que yo el año que viene volveré a Hogwarst, si no que no nos veremos casi nada-dijo nuevamente Ginny.

-No te preocupes por eso, algo buscaremos para solucionarlo- dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Vas a aceptar el puesto como auror verdad Harry?-pregunto de repente Hermione.

- Es lo que siempre he querido ser, aunque la verdad, durante el último año pensé tantas veces que iba a morir que no puedo creer del todo lo que está pasando- dijo Harry.

- Hablando de lo queremos hacer en el futuro-dijo Ron- Ginny vas a ser la mejor jugadora de Quiddich del mundo-terminó con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara su hermano.

- No exageres Ronald-dijo Ginny un poco cohibida-ni siquiera me he presentado aún a las pruebas.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu hermano-intervino Harry- vas a ser la mejor cazadora de todos los tiempos.

Andrómeda Tonks salió al jardín donde estaban tumbados los chicos y llamo a Harry y a Ginny.

-Teddy y yo nos vamos a ir, pero bueno mañana volveré, me encantaría que me ayudarais a preparar el bautizo de Teddy, y bueno como vais a ser vosotros los padrinos del niño pues quería que lo supierais-dijo Andrómeda.

-Estaremos encantados Sra.Tonk, cuente con nosotros para lo que sea, queremos vivir en la vida diaria de Teddy-dijo Ginny, la cual estaba completamente encantada con el niño, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo.

Harry solo atinó a sonreírle a Andrómeda y hacerle unas caricias a un dormido Teddy Lupin. La imagen de su ahijado le conmovía el corazón, y pese a conocerlo hacía poco podía afirmar que quería a ese niño como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida, en cierta manera se veía a si mismo, aunque con una enorme diferencia, ese niño sería querido durante toda su vida.

Se despidieron de Andrómeda y se volvieron a juntar con Hermione y Ron, aunque se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos mientras se abrazaban. Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y hablar de que les depararía el futuro, si ella sería jugadora profesional y el un gran auror, una cosa tenían clara, el resto de sus días pretendían pasarlo juntos, y aunque sabían que eran muy jóvenes, y que todo podía pasar, todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir para poder estar juntos era el mejor ejemplo de que nada los podía separar.


	10. En ocasiones sobran las palabras

_**Este capítulo contiene LEMON, espero que no quede vulgar, la verdad es que lo he reescrito varias veces para intentar que quedase apañado. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que os guste.**_

**Capítulo 10. En ocasiones sobran las palabras**

Algo lo despertó, se sentía un poco aplastado, de repente un picor en la nariz, aun con los ojos cerrados y sumamente dormido se rascó…a los pocos segundos otra vez ese picor, murmura algo y como si estuviera muy lejos escucha una risita….esa risa, de que le sonaba esa risa….

Ginny seguía encima de Harry y se reía mientras veía como su novio seguía sin terminar de despertarse mientras ponía caras raras cuando ella se agachaba y rozaba la nariz de Harry con su pelo. Se habían quedado solos en la casa ya que sus padres se habían ido a ayudar a George a la recogida del pisito que compartía con Fred antes de empezar la guerra, ya que iba a volver a La Madriguera a pasar una temporada. Ron y Hermione habían madrugado para acudir a casa de los padres de Hermione ya que estos acaban de recuperar la memoria y merecían una explicación. Bill y Fleur había vuelto a su casa y Charlie estaba con Hagrid tratando unos temas comerciales (no quisieron indagar más).

Así que Ginny, que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que Hermione, había arreglado ya toda la casa, se había duchado y preparado el desayuno para Harry cuando había decidido subir a despertar a su novio que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

El peso de más en su cama, el picor de la nariz, la risita, y finalmente el inconfundible olor floral terminó por despertarlo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras intentaba sonreír (aunque terminó por hacer un intento de sonrisa mientras bostezaba)….

- Buenos días pequeña-dijo Harry con la voz somnolienta.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír y darle un tremendo beso que terminó por despertar al chico. Durante unos minutos estuvieron los dos tumbados sobre la cama mientras se besaban.

- Niña nos van a ver tus padres, o peor aun tus hermanos, y no quiero morir tan joven-dijo Harry.

-Así que ahora te importa morir joven ¿no?-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía encima de Harry y profundizaba más el beso- Además, estamos completamente solos, y por un buen rato.

Ahora fue Harry el que profundizo el beso, mientras poco a poco iba metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Ginny. Al cabo de un poco ella se enderezó y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas. Se miraron a los ojos, en ellos había deseo, había pasión pero por encima de todo había amor.

Intentando no dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos Ginny se quitó la camiseta, quedando en sujetador, después bajándose de la cama se quitó los pantalones. Harry estaba embelesado mirando el cuerpo de su novia, era perfecta. Ginny se metió debajo de las sábanas de Harry, pero esta vez fue él el que se puso encima de ella, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cara, entrelazó la otra con una de ella. Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, de vez en cuando uno de los dos le decía cerca del oído al otro que le quería y eso hacía que se besaran con más pasión.

Después de un rato así los besos dejaron de ser suficientes, y la ropa a sobrar, terminaron los dos desnudos y tocando todas las partes del otro, primero tímidamente, pero con el paso de los minutos, los primeros roces se convirtieron en caricias prolongadas que arrancaban más de un gemido en los dos adolescentes.

La única zona que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido aun a tocar era el sexo del otro. En un momento de pasión Ginny poco a poco fue bajando la mano y empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Harry, este al notar el roce soltó un audible gemido y puso los ojos en blanco, esa chica conseguía volverlo loco. Ginny al verlo así noto un calor insospechado y nunca antes sentido, agarró bien el sexo de Harry y empezó a agitarlo en un primer momento torpemente, mientras le besaba el pecho y el mentón.

Harry estaba en una nube, pero cuando notaba que si Ginny no paraba iba a terminar, cogió la mano de esta con una de las suya mientras se acomodaba bien a un lado de ella y con su otra mano empezaba a acariciar las ingles de Ginny. Poco a poco ella fue abriendo las piernas, y él, comenzó a acariciar la zona exterior del sexo de Ginny, encontrando un punto especialmente sensitivo, que cuando lo acariciaba con un poco de presión hacía que Ginny arqueara medianamente su espalda. Poco a poco fue penetrando con su dedo el sexo de Ginny, y noto que le gustaba ya que vió como apretaba los labios y de ellos salía una respiración entrecortada.

Al principio se notaba bastante torpe, pero conforme vio el placer que estaba sintiendo su queridísima novia cogió confianza y aumento el ritmo.

- Pequeña-dijo Harry con vergüenza en la voz- quieres que..-se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo- ¿quieres que te lo haga con..?-y se señaló la boca…

En un primer momento Ginny se puso un poco roja, pero estaba tan excitada que le había parecido una idea perfecta.

Si-sonrío Ginny-pero con una condición, que después te lo haga yo a ti.

Harry se puso encima de ella, y le dio un apasionado beso, aunque pronto lo deshizo y empezó a bajar mientras iba besándole el cuello, pasando por sus pechos y entreteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, continuó bajando por la tripa, para terminar en el lugar que quería llegar.

Estuvo bastante rato haciendo disfrutar a Ginny, no sabía bien como se hacía, eso sí, sabía que a ella le estaba encantando dado que al poco de empezar y volverse a encontrar con el dichoso puntito sensitivo de Ginny, esta se arqueó entera y con una mano cogió el pelo de Harry, mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Ginny le hizo parar, pero Harry se dio cuenta que aún no había terminado ella, así que una vez más con la mano hizo que Ginny llegara al clímax.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada, Ginny se puso encima de Harry y tal como había hecho él, fue bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a su miembro. Desde abajo le miró a los ojos, le sonrió, y le dijo que le avisara si…

Harry se empezó a volver loco en el mismo momento en el que notó el primer contacto de la boca de Ginny. Estaba sintiéndose en una nube, y estaba en un nivel de excitación que evidentemente nunca había llegado, aunque su máximo nivel de excitación llego cuando Ginny, mientras le seguía haciendo sexo oral, se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos…

Cuando Harry le avisó que estaba apunto, Ginny se incorporó un poco y terminó con la mano…

Se quedaron un rato desnudos y tendidos encima de las sábanas, mientras de vez en cuando se daban largos besos y se quedaban abrazados.

- Tenemos que poner las sábanas a lavar Harry, menudo estropicio hemos hecho-dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente Ginny.

- Me parece bien, aunque tendremos que darnos una ducha ¿no?-dijo Harry-si quieres ves duchándote tu y yo cambio la cama y pongo las sábanas.

Mientras Ginny estaba en la ducha, Harry hizo su cama, y de paso la de Ron para disimular, y tiro las sábanas al cubo de la ropa sucia. Después fue su turno en la ducha, y para cuando bajo, se encontró con un suculento desayuno encima de la mesa, y a Ginny (con una sonrisa especial) esperándole sentada encima de la mesa.

- En ocasiones me pregunto que he hecho para merecerte-dijo Harry mientras se abrazaba a su novia.

- Si quieres Sr. Potter me pongo a enumerar-dijo con una sonrisa Ginny mientras ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

- Me a encantado lo que acaba de pasar pequeña-añadió Harry con una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.

Ginny le dio un tremendo beso, porque en ocasiones, solo en ocasiones sobran las palabras.

_**Aviso que tan solo escribiré dos capítulos más de esta historia, porque el otro día repasándola me di cuenta que conforme van pasando los capítulos me voy dispersando en la historia, los capítulos son peores, así que le daré un final y probablemente empezaré a escribir otra historia diferente de la que tengo algo escrito ya. Muchas Gracias por todo. Alsev**_


End file.
